A Secret's Secret
by veroraga
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Egeus doesn't allow Hermia to marry Lysander? This fan-fiction reveals all of Egeus' deepest secrets.


A Secret's Secret

"But dad!"

"No, Hermia, I will not discuss this subject anymore. You will marry Demetrius; not Lysander, and that is my final word."

"Why don't you let me decide my future? I love Lysander."

"You wouldn't understand!"

Hermia was astounded. She had never seen her father so angry before. His eyes became round and red, his expression didn't look soothing and calm like always. Coming out of his left eye, a tear popped out. Egeus quickly wiped the tear off his face with his sleeve and walked over to Hermia.

"My dear and precious Hermia, I am sorry but I can't allow it."

"Please dad... I-"

"Listen to me", said Egeus, touching Hermia's shoulder in a soothing way, "the reason you and Lysander can't marry is-"

"Hermia! Oh Hermia, it is I, Lysander. May I come in?" His voice boomed from outside the door. Hermia sighed and replied, "coming!"

"May I go? I promise I-"

"Yes, you have my permission, but you have to tell Lysander you can not marry him."

"Dad!"

"Go."

Hermia sighed and tried to pull off a fake smile. She turned around briskly as her hair shifted until it almost hit her father.

"Bye, dad." She said, mocking his voice, but Egeus just mumbled and left the room. Hermia turned around but didn't find her father, she felt something was wrong.

Lysander ran towards her laughing as he shouted,"There she is, the most beautiful woman in Athens!" He grabbed Hermia in his arms, picked her up, and kissed her cheek as they danced in circles.

"Hahahaha-stop it already, Lysander." Hermia said as she was put down.

"What's wrong milady?", asked Lysander.

"You can no longer call me that way.", Hermia replied in a stern voice. Lysander was shocked. He shook his head slowly and held her hands. Happiness had left Lysander's face, and disappointment took over. Lysander was now looking at the floor like if he were to cry.

"Come on Ly, y-you know daddy doesn't want me to be with you, and least of all to marry you."

"But Hermia, your father isn't the one marrying me, it's you." Lysander's voice started to break and his expression reflected his worries. Lysander loved Hermia and she loved him, but like in every love story, something or someone gets in the way.

"You know I am not more happy than you are about this. I love you Lysander, and there is no one who I would prefer to be with." Hermia's right hand had shifted from Lysander's and was now pressing his cheek. Lysander had a puppy face expression and his eyes were watery.

"Not even Demetrius?" Lysander asked softly as he sniffed.

"Not even the greatest of all Gods.", Hermia replied reassuringly and kissed him. Lysander grinned and hugged her like if it were the last time they did.

"What are we doing here?", asked Lysander as he let go.

"What do you mean?", asked a puzzled Hermia.

"It might be our last day together, right?" Hermia nodded sadly. "So... Let's have some fun!" said Lysander as he pulled Hermia out the door.

"Where are we going?", asked Hermia as she giggled along the way. She imagined they would sit on a green hill and eat a picnic, or go to the market to shop, or go on a romantic carriage through Athens...

"You'll see!", Lysander answered as he raced towards the door childishly. Hermia began to laugh and ran after him.

Egeus reappeared in the room and appeared to have heard their conversation.

"Those fools! They can't see the truth even if it is right in front of their eyes." Egeus placed his hand on his forehead and started walking around the room. "Isn't it obvious? Their eyes, hair, smile, ears- they are the same!"

"Honey, Egeus, are you still worried about Hermia and Lysander?", asked Mia, Egeus' wife and Hermia's mother.

"Oh fair Mia, my love, my life, you shouldn't see me this way.", said Egeus in a worried manner as he walked towards her and fell on one knee.

"My goodness Egeus, you have not changed one bit, so charming as always, but worried for the smallest details. Hermia and Lysander love each other so let them be. What troubles you?" Mia was very wise and always gave good advice to Egeus when he needed it.

"Mia, you don't understand. Hermia wants to marry Lysander! This is a critical point in life! It can not be! I must- We must do something quickly-." Egeus was stumbling over his words so Mia interrupted him by saying, "Egeus! Can't you hear yourself? You are prohibiting Hermia of being with her other half! We weren't forced to marry each other so why should Hermia be?"

Egeus stood up and replied, "It is more complicated than that and you know it." Egeus turned away and paced to the end of the room. As he walked, he saw the huge window infront of him and all the paintings and sculptures that decorated this huge space. He heard as the birds chirped on this lovely summer afternoon, but nothing could keep him from his worries.

"What can be complicated enough for you to keep away from me? Don't you love me and Hermia? For heaven's sake, speak, man!" Mia was now in desperate need for answers.

He walked back to her and answered, "Mia, please don't leave me, I love you.", Egeus whimpered.

"Oh Egeus, I never would, but I need you to speak." Mia was now calmed and held Egeus' hands in order for him to know she supported him.

"Ok, here it goes. But whatever I say, promise you will still love me", pleaded Egeus as he sat down on one of the three chairs that stood in the middle of the room.

"Of course, my love", answered Mia. She became a little nervous, but her huge love towards Egeus made her strong. She know that nothing could keep her away from him.

The sound of a baby's cries filled the room.

"Shshshshs. Hush, don't cry. It's ok, it's ok.", soothed Penelope until there were no more cries. "Oh my, look Ly, it's your papa!", she exclaimed as she started rocking.

"How's my big boy? Huh?", asked Egeus as he entered his house and kissed Lysander's cheek. "And how is my beautiful wife?", asked Egeus as he kissed Penelope.

"Well, I visited Richard's grave a couple hours ago. The baby is feeding just fine, but I think I might be coming down with something", replied Penelope as she continued to rock on her rocking chair. Egeus seemed a little annoyed. He had always been a little jealous of Richard because of how much Penelope loved him.

" I'm sure you will be fine...Um, I don't want to get off the subject here, but what were you doing in your ex husband's grave? Aren't you happy with your new husband?" Egeus was now a little troubled. He left his suitcase on the dinner table and started walking back and forth worryingly.

"Oh Egeus, don't be jealous of a dead man! I loved Richard a lot but now I have you.", Penelope said reassuringly.

"I know, but Lysander, he isn't my son.", answered Egeus as he paced towards Penelope and sat next to her. Egeus had always asked himself if Lysander would accept him as his father. He could barely see Lysander without thinking about Richard. Maybe he wasn't worried if Lysander would love him, but if he would be capable of loving his new stepson.

"He is more your son than he is Richard's. The poor thing was still in my belly when Richard passed away, and you know it.", said Penelope, already raising her voice. She did not like to talk about that subject since it brought many memories she wanted to forget.

"You're right, I'm sorry I ever mentioned it. I love you", said Egeus as he kissed Penelope's forehead. He had now realized he was living his dream. He had a loving wife, a house, a job, and God's greatest gift, a healthy child.

"Oh, and while we are talking, I should tell you I have to go out of town for a couple of days.", Egeus said as he stood up and picked up an apple from a bowl right in front of them.

"How much is a couple of days?", asked Penelope. She was starting to get worried. It is not simple to take care of a house and a newborn baby, and least of all when you are not feeling very well.

"About a week", answered a carefree Egeus.

"Oh my, a whole week?"

"Maybe less, but I promise I'll come back and we will live happily ever after.", replied Egeus as he came closer to Lysander and kissed his cheek.

"Ok.", said Penelope and kissed him.

Egeus left Athens two days later. He worked and worked all day long for a week until he finally got back home to his family.

"Knock knock, look Ly! It's your pa-", Egeus said as he opened the door from his house. He was expecting laughter, hugs, and kisses, but no one was around. "Hello?", said Egeus as he stepped into his now deserted house. Baby cries had now taken over the house. Egeus followed the noise into his room, where Penelope lay in their bed next to Lysander.

"Honey, wake up.", said Egeus as he shook his wife's body, but she didn't wake up.

"Baby? Penelope?" He shook her some more. "Help! Somebody! Help! No, no, no Penelope, wake up! Please!"

"Oh my God, Egeus, I-I didn't know. So, you are Lysander's stepfather?", asked a troubled Mia as she wiped her tears.

"Yes I am.", Egeus answered as he sat down on the nearest chair.

"What happened later?"

"Well, thank goodness Lysander wasn't left alone for too long. Apparently she had just died. If I would have known that was our last kiss...", Egeus could not hold back his tears and started sobbing.

"Oh Egeus, I am sorry I ever asked.", said Mia as she knelt down and hugged him strongly.

"We buried Penelope two days later... but the baby, Lysander, I couldn't manage him and work. I had to, Mia. I had to give him up. My biggest fear has been to ever see him again, but yet I have to face it every day. The worst of it all is that Hermia doesn't know she wants to marry her own step brother.", Egeus let go of Mia and stood up, regaining all his dignity.

"You have to tell them. They deserve to know.", said Mia. As always, she knew the right thing to tell Egeus because he nodded and left the house with one thing on his mind: to tell Hermia and Lysander the truth.


End file.
